The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto, Part 3
Chapter 8: Sarabanto, island of mysteries Sleeping rooms at Cathcart’s inn, island town of Sarabanto. Dimitri’s first thought is that he is surprised not to be able to hear the sea when he wakes up. Then he realizes the room is rather conspicuously not moving, and the momentary thought that they might have run aground wakes him up properly. Finding that he isn’t actually aboard his or any other ship is somewhat embarrassing after that. Peering out of the window he sees a long broad main street, ending in a tangle of alleyways at the edge of the harbour. Beyond that, the distinctive paired masts of the Second Wind are just visible. In the early morning, the town is covered by mist, and the only features of the buildings he can make out are the shapes of the roofs and the occasional glint of brassy pipes on some of the walls. Dimitri: 'Ohohoho… That’s interesting. '''Caspian: '''What is? '''Dimitri: '''Yhaa?! '''Caspian: '''Waah?! ''Spinning in surprise at the sudden voice Dimitri sees Caspian, who is equally surprised at the sudden reaction and jumps back, somehow managing to hold his balance right up until the point he realises he’s leapt into a table. 'Dimitri: '''who are you?! '''Caspian: '''Umm… the doctor? Your crewmates called me in? '''Dimitri: '''Why? '''Caspian: '''Your wound. '''Dimitri: '''It’s just a scratch! '''Caspian: '''Well, they know that now.. But apparently you did suddenly collapse yesterday, so it figures they’d be worried. '''Dimitri: '''Collapse?... Now you mention it… I was pretty tired then... ''Caspian sighs 'Caspian: '''Yeah, that’ll be it. I’ve known anything that serious looking to turn out to be so trivial before. That was some false alarm. '''Dimitri: '''So… I’m guessing this is that Sarra place- '''Caspian: '''Sarabanto '''Dimitri: '''That’s the one… So what’s been happening since we got here? '''Caspian: '''I’m probably not the right person to ask… But from what I heard? It’s quite a long story. ''Downstairs, ten minutes later. The dining room is almost completely empty. Corvus sits hunched over the bar, a mug of something steaming in both hands. Cathcart wanders in through a door behind the bar, breaking the silence. 'Cathcart: '''Oh! Morning Corvus. You’re up early. ''Corvus looks up and opens his mouth to speak, but almost immediately the door bursts open in the room behind him with a loud crash. Marley wanders in with Byrn, midway through a conversation. '' '''Byrn: '''You know, I could hear your training routine last night all the way down the hall. '''Marley: '''Look, all I'm saying is it's a good idea to be prepared. And I'm almost certain I've worked out how to read that technique now! Next time will be different! ''The two pirates sit down at a table, continuing to talk. After a brief pause, Corvus turns back to Cathcart and continues. 'Corvus: '''I had some difficulty sleeping. '''Cathcart: '''Well that's understandable, after what happened to your place. I don't know what I would do if the pirates struck here. ''Jessica enters much more quietly than Marley and Byrn, and joins her crewmates. Caspian also wanders in and sits down with the group of pirates, pulling on his coat as he enters the room. Corvus glances around when the door creaks, but otherwise keeps talking 'Corvus: '''Well, we're too far from the coast for them to use canons. Fighters, maybe. More subtle. ''There is a thud on the ceiling, then a loud rumbling clatter, and then the stairway door bursts open again. Livingstone falls into the room, collapsing in a heap, and then leaps to his feet. 'Livingstone: '''Mooooorniiing! Where's the captain? '''Cathcart: '''They never make it past the blockades you know. Roku and Clancy keep them out. '''Corvus: '''For now. But if it turns out they can't stop them all, and pirates get this far... ''He grips the hilt of one of his swords, which were resting against the bar. 'Corvus: '''I would very much like to cut down some pirates myself! ''This statement is followed by an abrupt silence as behind him all of the Obsidians freeze perfectly still in horror. Noting the sudden quiet, Corvus looks round with a glare. Livingstone, who had stopped in mid step, slowly topples over into one of the tables. Nobody else moves. Corvus continues to glare at them for a few more seconds, still silent. 'Marley: '''Hi! '''Corvus: '''I have never been very fond of piracy. ''He picks up both his swords and walks out through the front door. There is a second's delay, and then the pirates all start to move again, except for Marley, who looks hesitantly at the door for a time after it swings shut. 'Jessica: '''He seemed pretty angry. '''Cathcart: '''He lived in the port district before they were evacuated. His house was hit by cannon fire during the bombardment a few nights back. You'll have to forgive him if he's somewhat… on edge. '''Livingstone: '''So.. what’s the plan then? '''Byrn: '''Ask around and find out who wants the mayor gone? To be honest, I have other concerns besides finding the mayor. Dimitri might have a better idea when he wakes up, but otherwise- '''Caspian: '''Umm… Dimitri is the captain, right? As in.. The guy I had to patch up? '''Jessica: '''Yes? Why? '''Caspian: '''Well… He’s… He’s already left. I told him what was going on, and he ran off shouting something about exits. Didn’t you see him? ''As it happens, by this time, Dimitri is already in the port district. He wanders down the street, half way through eating a pasty that he is assured is a local delicacy. Every time he passes an adjoining street he pauses to glance down it, and then moves on. 'Dimitri: '''No.. No good.. then how... ''He pauses near a junction, next to one of the town's larger brass pipes. After a few seconds of thought, in which he finishes his pastry, he glares at said pipe accusingly. Then, after another second’s though, he starts to tap on it with one hand, listening to the metallic echo it makes. '??: '''What are you doing? ''He pauses, hand in mid-air, and looks up. There is a young girl standing on top of the pipe looking down at him. Her clothes are all black and well worn, and she also has a pair of goggles resting on her head. 'Dimitri: '''Oh... I'm.. Looking for a mayor, apparently. '''Girl: '''He disappeared. '''Dimitri: '''That's why I'm looking. ''He kicks the pipe a few times, experimentally. The sound carries all the way down the street. The girl sits down on the pipe, her legs dangling over the edge 'Girl: '''He's not in there. '''Dimitri: '''No, I guess not. Somebody would have heard if he was. Where does it go anyway? '''Girl: '''I don't know. Nobody knows. Some of them go into the sea. Who are you? '''Dimitri: '''Ah.. Dimitri Marcellus. How about you? '''Kat: '''Sparrow Katrina. But nobody calls me that. Call me Kat. '''Dimitri: '''Ok then. So how many other ways are there to the sea? Apart from these streets? '''Kat: '''There aren't very many. There's cliffs in the way. There were canals, but they closed them off. '''Dimitri: '''Because of the pirates? '''Jessica: '''Captain! ''Dimitri turns round as Jessica runs up from the far end of the street. 'Dimitri: '''Oh hello Jes! This is a pretty interesting town, don't you think? This Kat girl here was just telling me about- ''He looks around to find that Kat has apparently run away without a trace. 'Dimitri: '''Oh. '''Jessica: '''This- ... Never mind that. You just ran off without telling anyone! Why? '''Dimitri: '''Well, I was hardly going to waste time catching up! Where are they all? '''Jessica: '''They were waiting for you. Back at the inn! '''Dimitri: '''Ah... Whoops. '''Jessica: '''What are you doing out here?! '''Dimitri: '''Investigating! '''Jessica: '''What, already? You have a plan? '''Dimitri: '.Umm.. no.. I don't. But I had an idea! 'Jessica: '''So what's that? '''Dimitri: '''A group of pirates appear, and the mayor disappears. It's got to be connected, right? So the first guess is obviously that the pirates have him. But he was in the middle of town, and the pirates aren't. There's a super powerful masked fighter in the way, right? '''Jessica: '''Rokku. Yes. And there's the defence force. '''Dimitri: '''Yeah. So I was looking for- ''There is a rumbling rattle that grows to a loud roar. Both pirates jump back as what looks like a low wall of steel crashes out from around the corner just ahead of them, pushing rubble and debris ahead of it. 'Dimitri and Jessica: '''Woah! ''The steel wall is actually a shovel blade, being pushed by a large iron vehicle that rolls on tracks. A pair of crane-like arms extend forwards from the main body of the machine, ending in smaller claw-like digging blades. The machine grinds to a halt just ahead of them, venting steam from a high funnel. A second, similar machine also emerges from the street and pulls up next to the first one. After a pause, Clancy steps out from behind the machine's control cabin, and jumps down to them. He carries a cane, which he leans on after landing. 'Clancy: '''Ah! Hello again young lady. My apologies for the circumstances yesterday. Though it appears you were able to find assistance nonetheless. And you must be the captain! Good to meet you! ''Dimitri smiles and shakes the offered hand. 'Dimitri: '''Yep! Good to meet you too Mr... '''Clancy: '''Cornelius Clancy. ''Noticing Dimitri’s interest, he turns and gestures to the two digging machines. 'Clancy: '''Magnificent, aren’t they? My own design. I’m quite proud of them. ''Dimitri taps one of the low hanging claw blades, then grins wildly '''Dimitri: '''Oohh.. That is interesting. Steam powered, right? '''Clancy: '''Indeed. Very reliable, in my experience. '''Jessica: '''So you use them to clear rubble from the attack? '''Clancy: '''Indeed. This area was heavily damaged by sustained cannon fire. I’m afraid we probably won’t be finished clearing till late afternoon. You don’t have too much important business in the port? '''Dimitri: '''Not really. We’re looking for the missing mayor. '''Clancy: '''Well, as far as I can tell he is not hidden in the port. '''Dimitri: '''I thought you might say that. Actually I was trying to figure out how the pirate invaders could have snuck into town to kidnap him, and I’m running out of ideas. Half the alleyways are blocked up. '''Clancy: '''That was my doing. I took precautions where I could. 'Dimitri: '''Yeah. And apparently the canals are cut off from the sea. I even thought about them sneaking through the pipes or something, but they make too much noise for that. And even if you missed a back alley somewhere, it’s hard to see how they could have avoided Rokku on the rooftops. '''Clancy: '''Unless of course, he himself is part of the plot. '''Jessica: '''What?! '''Clancy: '''It is quite simple when one applies a process of deduction. The pirates cannot have got into town without being detected. Therefore they are unlikely to be the perpetrators. Who else could have done it? The residents remain indoors at night for their own safety. Rokku, however, can somehow evade my guards and pass unnoticed. And his actions on that night are unaccounted for. If you want to find the mayor, I can only recommend finding him. ''Dimitri’s eyes widen suddenly 'Dimitri: '''Ahaaa! ' '''And now I have a plan! Can’t believe I didn’t think of this already.. I need to look There next! '''Jessica: '''hmm? '''Clancy: '''I’m happy to help. Just one thing though.. You arrived yesterday, right? '''Dimitri: '''yeah. '''Clancy: '''So that… vessel… in the harbour.. is yours? '''Dimitri: '''Yep. Made her myself. '''Clancy: '''It’s an unusual design… It does actually sail the ocean without trouble? 'Dimitri: '''Of course. Windy can handle anything. Why? Did something happen? '''Clancy: '''Oh no. It’s quite unharmed, if you were worried. The attackers seem inclined to ignore the larger ships. I was just curious as to how well it performed. Though I recommend not flying that Jolly Roger in future. It’s an amusing joke, I admit, but the world government is rather strict about these things. I mean, anyone might think you were actually pirates! ''Jessica interjects before Dimitri can protest with a smile and a nod 'Jessica: '''We’ll keep that in mind, thank you. ''Meanwhile, in a yard closer to the center of town, not far from the inn, Corvus goes through what is evidently a training drill. A series of stakes with varying numbers of crossbeams and attached targets have been set up across the yard. Wielding both his swords, he runs or otherwise leaps between the targets and slashing at them as he passes, whirling to change directions quickly, and occasionally lashing out with particularly aggressive double strikes which literally knock chunks out of the support posts. After several circuits he pauses in his routine to inspect the damage. '''Corvus: '''Clancy needs a better course. No challenge to it at all. 'Marley: '''Moving targets would be better, right? ''Corvus spins. The dreadlocked swordsman of the Obsidian pirates is leaning on one wall, watching him practice. 'Corvus: '''You. When did you get here? ''Marley straightens up and shrugs. 'Marley: '''About five minutes ago. Didn't want to interrupt, but I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm George Marley. The top swordsman for the- ah... Our crew. '''Corvus: '''I see. You were at the inn earlier. Traders are you? '''Marley: '''Um.. kinda. We travel a lot. Been a while since I got a chance to talk to another serious swordsman. That's an interesting technique you have. '''Corvus: '''It’s a pirate hunting style. A grand Line pirate could have any number of tricks up their sleeve, so you need to end the fight before any of them come out. '''Marley: '... Fair point. Hey, why don't we try a sparring match? 'Corvus: '''You? '''Marley: '''Why not? Would be good practice, right? '''Corvus: '''You don't have a sword with you. '''Marley: '''I don't like carrying normal swords. Seems a bit dangerous. Besides, I can just snap my fingers and do this. ''He conjures one of his mindswords as he speaks, and holds it ready. Corvus tilts his head slightly. 'Corvus: '''Devil fruit powers. '''Marley: '''Yeah. ''Corvus hesitates, then raises his swords. '''Corvus: Perhaps a battle would be a good excercise. This training ground certainly is not. He holds a stance for a few seconds to make sure his opponent is ready, and then charges towards Marley, drawing back both his swords and preparing to lunge. Marley smiles and drops back into a loose stance as he prepares to defend himself. Meanwhile, at Doctor Albert’s clinic, the doctor finishes off the task he has been involved in for the last hour, carefully filling a series of dark glass bottles. After sorting through them all, and putting most of them back in their places, he comes through into the front reception to find Byrn waiting for him. The gunman's face-concealing scarf is pulled up, making it hard to tell exactly what he's thinking, but he has taken off his shades, and his eyes look angry. Doctor: 'Yes? '''Byrn: '''Dr Albert? '''Doctor: '''No, no! Everyone gets that name wrong. It's Doctor Albert-Ross, actually. '''Byrn: '''Riiight... ''The door opens again and a teenager wearing glasses walks in. 'Albert: '''Ah! Robin! Punctual as ever! Mrs's Gull's prescription is ready for you already! '''Robin: '''Thanks Doctor. I'll run that over straight away. ''The doctor passes over one of the bottles. The boy takes it, hands over a short piece of paper in return, and then leaves. The Doctor briefly glances at the paper, and then sticks it in his pocket, muttering to himself. '''Albert: Nothing. Of course it's nothing. Just taking care. So what can I do for you? Byrn: 'What was that about just now? '''Albert: '''Oh.. Minor illness. It’s reminiscent of a very serious one from several years ago, but fortunately nowhere near as fatal. Robin has been delivering the medicine for me to keep my schedule free. Fastest delivery boy I’ve ever had... '''Byrn: '''Your schedule doesn’t seem very free. '''Albert: '''And just what do you mean by that?! '''Byrn: '''Nothing. Just that I'm somewhat surprised you even have time to deal with a minor illness when Clancy's men somehow occupy all your available time in the evening. '''Albert: '''You don't understand what you're talking about! It is precisely because I continue to deal with whatever minor ills this town has that I am entirely occupied by the defenders in the evening! ''He glares at Byrn challengingly, but when he continues after a tense silence, his tone is much quieter. 'Albert: '''There are too many orphans in this town after the outbreak. If there is even the slightest chance something like it could happen again, I must prevent it at all costs, and I shall. The current siege is also very important to me. If the defenders fall because I didn't keep them well this whole town will be overrun all the same. The massacre then could surpass any plague. To me, there are two fronts on which I might have to defend this town. '''Byrn: '''You're trying to hold the entire town up yourself? '''Albert: '''I’m the doctor. Supporting those around me is my chosen duty. And besides, I’m the only one who can. Robin is a good assistant, but it’ll be a good few years before he’s ready to do the job, and that’s without the siege taking up my time. Yesterday we were cutting it too close as it is. Anyway, sorry to be impatient, but what is it that you need? Your captain, was it? '''Byrn: '''No, he’s been dealt with. We found unlikely help. What we do need is supplies. Bandages, medicines. Things we can use for emergencies. Everyone else is a bit distracted, but I figured one of us should stock up. ''The doctor smiles in understanding at this. 'Albert: '''Yes, of course …Well, you certainly came to the right place for that. Let’s see what I can do ''Unbeknownst to Byrn, he was not the only one in search of supplies. Two streets away Livingstone, left to his own devices, visits Sarabanto’s market district in the hope of finding a few essentials of his own. The shop he decides on, Brambling’s trading post, is entirely deserted when he walks in, and he has to ring a bell on the counter to summon the clerk from the back room. 'Clerk: '''Hello! Welcome to Brambling’s! We- ah. ''He notices Livingstone’s appearance for the first time. He stares at the tree growing from the cook’s head for several seconds, then at the man himself. 'Clerk: '''Umm… Can I help you? '''Livingstone: '''Yes, thanks. I need a machete sharpening. '''Clerk: '''Ok, I can do that easily. ''He is quickly proved wrong. The blade that Livingstone puts on the counter is barely recognisable as such. The handle is the most distinctive part, but it is heavily worn from years of use. The blade, however, is extremely chipped and dented, and worn down almost to nothing, little more than a short fragment of metal. 'Clerk: '''That was a machete? '''Livingstone: '''Can you sharpen it? '''Clerk: '''There’s practically nothing serviceable here! What the heck were you doing with that?! '''Livingstone: '''Shaving! '''Clerk: '''But that doesn’t make- ''He glances up at the tree again. 'Clerk: '''Right. Well, frankly I’d have better luck trying to put an edge on a rolling pin. '''Livingstone: '''Oooh! Haven’t heard that before! Can you do that? '''Clerk: '''Umm.. No. I can’t. Which was kind of the point. I can offer you a replacement for your blade if you want. '''Livingstone: '''Ok! Doone! And do you have any woodworking knives? '''Clerk: '''You mean for whittling and stuff? Yeah, I can sell some of those. Anything else? '''Livingstone: '''That’s all thanks! ''Livingstone leaves after gathering up the knives and paying for them, albeit with exceptionally tarnished and aged coins. The second he’s outside the shop he half sits, half sprawls in a heap against one wall. A huge tree grows from one of his shoulders, and he cuts off a particularly long straight branch with the new machete blade. He inspects the branch closely, running his hands over it with a surprising degree of caution. 'Livingstone: '''Good shape… This one should do perfectly. ''He selects a curved knife from his purchases, but before he can start work he happens to glance up, and sees a small girl in dark clothes running along the shop roof. He watches for a few seconds, and then puts the knives away, sticks the branch awkwardly under one arm, and staggers back into the shop 'Livingstone: '''Excuuuse me! Can I use your upstairs window?! ''Five minutes later, Livingstone pulls himself onto the roof of the shop and looks around. The roof is connected to that of its neighbours, and they extend the length of the street without stopping. At the junction one of the ubiquitous brass pipes link two buildings, by coincidence forming a convenient makeshift bridge. Stretching the other way, a narrow alley eventually divides one roof from the next, but the gap is easily narrow enough to jump with a run up, and there are several other lines of buildings branching off to create alternate paths for those who would not chance it. Looking across the tops of the buildings, Livingstone can see countless connections, some obvious, some less so, which a sufficiently agile individual could use to cover ground without passing through any of the alleys below. The girl, he decides, is probably one such individual. 'Livingstone: '''I thought so.. It's like a different set of roads. '''Kat: '''The high roads. Or my roads. ''The girl, Kat, steps out from behind a chimney, and Livingstone turns to face her. 'Livingstone: '''This is how Rokku gets around so fast, isn’t it? Shooortcuts!! '''Kat: '''Why do you have a tree on your head? '''Livingstone: '''It’s an ancestor tree! ''Kat looks confused, and clearly doesn’t understand what he means, but she doesn’t ask for further explanation. 'Kat: '''Why are you up here? '''Livingstone: '''I saw you! And I think Rokku runs around up here at night. So I wanted to see what it looked like! '''Kat: '''You’re with the man in the black coat and hat aren’t you? ''Livingstone looks up sharply 'Livingstone: '''the Captain?! '''Kat: '''He was looking for Rokku as well. He’s gone to the town hall with a girl. ''The cook hops up and down from one foot to the other, apparently oblivious to the edge of the roof. 'Livingstone: '''Tooown Haaaaaaalll?! Great Thanks. I’ll go there and- ''He freezes suddenly 'Livingstone: '''Where is it? ''Kat is silent for a long time, looking at him, and tilts her head slightly. Then she makes a decision and turns away. 'Kat: '''Follow me. I know a shortcut. ''Below them, the shopkeeper strides out of his shop, and shouts up to the cook '''Clerk: '''Excuse me! What are you doing up there? The only answer is a loud whoop as Livingstone vaults across the junction at the end of the road. Meanwhile, Caspian arrives at the town hall on an errand of his own. The door is closed, and as it turns out locked, so after waiting for a while he hammers on it repeatedly until somebody answers. The Somebody in question is a man wearing dark blue, who is apparently some kind of secretary. He is also apparently familiar with Caspian, since he doesn't waste time with introductions. '''Secretary: '''Good morning sir. We regret to inform you that our mayor has yet to reappear after his recent disappearance. Magpie and myself have no choice but to maintain a very tight schedule indeed in his absence. '''Caspian: '''Griffin's gone still? '''Secretary: '''That would be Mayor Theydon Griffin. And, it is as I said, he remains absent. 'Caspian: '''You could have just said that in the first place you know.. '''Secretary: '''Formality is the cornerstone of manners which is the cornerstone of civilized society. One should take pride in how one presents themselves. '''Caspian: '''Yeah... I'll just skip to the point. I'm going to need another boat. Mine sank. '''Secretary: '''A boat, you say? I am afraid that under the circumstances the prospects of acquiring a vessel are highly dubious. '''Dimitri: '''That's a no, isn't it? '''Jessica: '''Sounded like it. '''Caspian: '''Ah?! ''He spins around as the two pirates step out of a side alley. 'Caspian: '''You guys! Hey! '''Jessica: '''Hello again. '''Secretary: '''Good morning to you, sir and madam. I am mr Adamson Lapwing, second secretary to our mayor's office. How may this establishment be of assistance to you? We regret to inform you that at this present time- '''Dimitri: '''You're going to tell us the mayor isn't in, aren't you? '''Lapwing: '''Ah... That is the case, yes. It would appear that- '''Jessica: '''We know. That's why we're here. Can we see his office? '''Lapwing: '''That would be rather irregular, but under the circumstances I shall endeavour- ''Jessica manages to stop herself sighing at the protracted answer. 'Jessica: '''Thank you. Show us in ''The mayors office is a room on the second floor of the building, with decoration somewhere between opulent and reserved. There is an open fireplace in the corner, although there is no fire burning in the hearth. The far wall of the room as what must be Griffin's desk in front of it, clear of anything save for an inkwell, a red leather bound book with nothing written on it, and a large map of the town. The windows provide a fairly dramatic view of the town, looking out just above the rooftops of the rest of the buildings. One of them, more like a glass fronted door, opens onto what appears to be a balcony. Bookcases stand either side of the fireplace, and two desks have been brought in to line the opposite wall. One of them is unoccupied, though covered with papers. The other has another man wearing blue sitting at it. The man is slumped backwards in his seat, fast asleep and snoring noisily. However, his hand still holds a quill pen to the open book in front of him, and as they get closer they hear a faint scratching, and realise that the pen is moving across the page. 'Jessica: '''Is he.. writing up reports in his sleep?! '''Caspian: '''Now that's efficient.. '''Lapwing: '''Ah! Please wipe your feet! '''Caspian, Dimitri and Jessica: '''Eh?! '''Lapwing: '''Forgive me.. please refrain from treading dust into this carpet. Cleanliness is important for an office such as this one, you understand? ''The three comply with his request before they enter. 'Dimitri: '''So this is where he vanished from? '''Lapwing: '''That is the case, yes. My associate mr Magpie will be able to provide you with a clearer explanation of what transpired. ''He taps the sleeping man on the shoulder, first gently, to no effect, and then harder, which causes the man to suddenly jolt awake 'Magpie: '''Aack?! ''He knocks his inkwell, and it starts to topple on the edge of his desk. Lapwing promptly jumps forwards with surprising agility and grabs it before it falls 'Lapwing: '''Mr Magpie please be careful! We must take care not to disturb the room- ''There is a loud thud on the roof that makes the walls rattle, then a series of rumbling noises. There is a few seconds of stillness, and then a very loud crash as a huge plume of dust pours down the chimney and out into the room, accompanied by something, or rather someone, who rolls out of the fireplace, trailing soot and clouds of smoke, and leaps to his feet. 'Livingstone: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaagh…. That was a terrible idea! Is my tree ok?! ''Lapwing stares at the sudden arrival. He appears to be trying to speak, but fails to produce any intelligible sound. 'Livingstone: '''That chimney reeally needs cleaning! ''Lapwing gives up trying to speak, and simply faints. The inkwell drops out of his hand, and Magpie calmly catches it out of the air as it falls past, somehow not spilling even a drop of ink. 'Magpie: '''Ugh.. How many times.. I need to sleep sometime.... '''Dimitri: '''Sorry... '''Magpie: '''Phe.. No worries! Nice hat. '''Jessica: '''Livingstone? What are you doing here? ''Livingstone, seeing Lapwing unconscious, steps past him and sits down at the empty desk chair. He pulls out his knives, and starts carving his wooden branch again. 'Livingstone: '''That girl with the goggles told me you were coming here! '''Jessica: '''Girl? '''Dimitri: '''That... sounds like the girl who was talking to me in the port. She said her name was Kat. '''Magpie: '''Katrina, sounds like... Sparrow Katrina is her full name. '''Jessica: '''You know her? '''Magpie: '''About as well as anybody. Not very. She's an orphan. Her family died several years ago during a plague, and since then she seems to have been living on the streets. Most of the townspeople know about her, but she won't let them help her. Doesn’t even let them get close half the time. We just turn a blind eye when she steals food. Can't really do anything else. '''Jessica: '''That's sad. Doesn’t she have anywhere to stay? '''Magpie: '''Several places and people have offered to take her, but she won't go anywhere near them. Don’t know where she does stay. Anyway... Why did you come here? '''Jessica: '''We're looking for the missing mayor, and we thought it would help if we saw where he disappeared from. '''Magpie: '''Well.. Here you are. He was right here. I was in the room down the corridor. Me and Lapwing only brought our desks in here to sort out some of the papers he left behind. I didn't hear anyone come in or out, and nothing was disturbed afterwards. Kinda mysterious, huh? ''Dimitri opens the window onto the balcony '''Dimitri: '''Was this open? '''Magpie: '''Sure, It was unlocked. But two floors of smooth wall ain’t easy to climb. And directly beneath here is Lapwing’s office. He’d have seen if somebody had tried to drop down from it. 'Dimitri: '''But not if they went along instead. '''Magpie: '''Along? What? ''Livingstone suddenly jolts upright, scattering wood splinters 'Livingstone: '''The rooftops! That’s how I got here! '''Dimitri: '''Right. And who do we know who uses them to get around? '''Jessica: '''You don’t seriously think Rokku’s the kidnapper, do you? ''There is no answer, save another burst of sawdust from Livingstone. 'Jessica: '''Cathcart said he has been defending the island for a long while before this happened. He’s a hero to the town. '''Caspian: '''Pfft. Hero indeed. Don’t be ridiculous! '''Jessica: '''Just what do you mean by that?! '''Caspian: '''Hero is just a word! Only a fool really believes in them. And that doesn’t mean there actually is such a thing! '''Jessica: '''That’s not true! '''Caspian: '''Really? Then tell me this. Where’s Garp now? '''Jessica: '''Huh? '''Caspian: '''This island could use a guy like him now. He’s supposed to be a hero, isn’t he? Where is he? Where are the marines?! They never come to incidents like this! ''There Is a loud crack, and Livingstone flicks a particularly large chunk of bark off of the branch. Caspian and Jessica both turn in surprise at the sudden noise before continuing. 'Jessica: '''There’s Clancy. '''Caspian: '''A freelance contractor. Nothing more. And he’s not done the best job of stopping attacks, given how much of the port his being smashed up overnight. '''Jessica: '''At least he’s trying! That’s all it takes. '''Caspian: '''If you say so. But if there’s one thing I can say for certain, heroes are never as good as they look at first. '''Jessica: '''Either way, why now?! What is so significant about this moment that Rokku would suddenly decide to stop protecting and kidnap somebody?! Dimitri? ''Dimitri has stopped looking around the room, and is preoccupied by the map on the mayor’s desk 'Jessica: '''Dimitri? '''Dimitri: '''This town makes no sense. '''Jessica: '''What? '''Dimitri: '''There’s a street here with no way of actually getting onto it. Just a set of dead ends. '''Magpie: '''Oh that? Disused section of canal. There’s ways onto it, but they’re underwater. It was closed off by the previous mayor in order to- '''Lapwing: '''What?! But this is intolerable! ''Everybody jolts upright at the sudden outburst. 'Lapwing: '''Forgive me for my bluntness, but I must object to the condition this room is in! The amount of dust and wood chips is appalling! '''Livingstone: '''Soorrrry! ''He stands up. At which point his branch catches the ink well and knocks it off the desk yet again. This time Magpie doesen't quite manage to catch it in time, and Lapwing's coat ends up splashed with ink. 'Livingstone: '''Whoops. ''Which is how three pirates and one black coated traveller find themselves forcibly removed from the mayor's office and dropped in the street outside. '''Caspian: '''Well that could have gone better. Did you see anything? 'Dimitri: '''Of course. The rooftop way in seems to be the only obvious one. '''Jessica: '''But it doesn't make sense to me that Rokku kidnapped him. Like I said, why? '''Dimitri: '''Either way, I think the next job is finding Rokku. The two may well be connected. '''Marley: '''Well that's lucky! Hey Bro! ''Everyone turns around as Marley comes running up the road. '''Dimitri: '''Marley? '''Marley: '''I've found him! I know who Rokku is! '''Caspian: '''What?! Already?! '''Jessica: '''How? '''Marley: '''It's that Corvus guy. He was carrying swords when we got to the inn last night. Same as Rokku. Then the next morning he's talking about how he hates pirates. Same as Rokku. So I challenged him to a fight to see what happened. 'Dimitri: '''Who won? '''Marley: '... umm... Never mind. '''Jessica: '''That could be coincidence, though. I mean, not many people like pirates. '''Marley: '''How about this then? They have exactly the same fighting style! When he's disguised he just makes the attacks a lot faster and shouts more, but it's definitely him. I'm a swordsman, I can recognise the same style and build. It's almost impossible to copy something like that. Even if one of them taught the other there should be more differences. You gotta admit, that's solid evidence. '''Jessica: '''So, Corvus is Rokku? '??: '''Corvus is Rokku?! ''Everyone looks around. There is a somewhat skinny boy leaning on a wall nearby. 'Dimitri: '''Umm.. well.. We're not sure of that.. '''Marley: '''Yes I am! '''Boy: '''That's awesome! I didn't think anybody knew before! I need to tell everyone about this! ''Before they can stop him, the boy runs into an alley and away. 'Dimitri: '''Well.. Guess the secrets out. Or about to be. '''Jessica: '''Then we need to find Corvus again. Quickly. ''The group sets off with purpose. None of them even see the other observer, standing in the shadow of the building. 'Clancy: '''so you've reached the same conclusions I did, pirate. And that's all the proof I need. Now it is time to act. ''He flips his cane up onto his shoulder, and sets off in the direction of the port. It's nearly nightfall by the time the pirates, having met up with Byrn again, find Corvus. The swordsman is several streets away from the inn and his training ground, and is heading into another residential quarter of the town. 'Marley: '''Hey Corvus! ''The fighter stops and turns as the group catches up with him. 'Dimitri: '''Mind if we talk. We kinda need to ask a few things. '''Corvus: '''what's wrong? '''Marley: '''You're Rokku ain't you? '''Corvus: '''What? '''Marley: '''Come on.. I recognise the fighting style. '''Corvus: '''That's ridiculous. I'm not a vigilante. I hunted pirates for a time before I settled here. I'm done with that now. '''Marley: '''Well, how do you explain the technique then? Rokku has your pirate hunting style. '''Corvus: '''Anyone could learn that. '''Marley: '''But not copy it exactly. You don't need to worry.. We won't tell anyone '''Caspian: '''Except that boy who heard us might. I may need to... Deal with him. '''Dimitri: '''besides, we want to ask about the mayor. That's the important thing here. '''Corvus: '''What about him? '???: 'Kyeeeeeeeeeheeeeeee! Pirates! '''All: '''What?! ''An arrow, fired from the roofs, thuds into the street nearby. All of them turn. Standing on the chimney of a nearby building, crossbow in hand, Rokku glares down at them. 'Rokku: '''I told you! Foolish pirates! Stay off the streets at night! '''Corvus: '''Pirates?! '''Livingstone: '''Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?! What?! '''Marley: '''How the heck?! '''Byrn: '''You made a mistake, Marley? '''Marley: '''But that can't be right, I was sure... Uh oh! ''The masked warrior fires off another volley of arrows, and Dimitri promptly turns to run into the shelter of another building. 'Dimitri: '''Plan B! I've got this under control! ''Jessica immediately turns to follow, accompanied by Livingstone and Caspian 'Jessica: '''Dimitri, wait! '''Caspian: '''Wait.. you guys are actual pirates?! ''Byrn and Marley, meanwhile, find themselves preoccupied with a suddenly furious Corvus, who has drawn both of his swords and is turning to face them. 'Corvus: '''Pirates! I am not letting you run amok in this town! No holding back! '''Marley: '''That's not good... ''On the roof of the building, Rokku aims another arrow, more precisely this time. The sound of something clanging against the edge of the roof makes the masked warrior hesitate and turn, just in time for Dimitri to hurtle into view with the sound of an explosion, grappling hook trailing from one arm. 'Rokku: '''rawrk! ''The warrior's response is to hurl what turns out to be a flash bomb, and then he turns to flee as Dimitri lands on the roof, unfazed by the sudden flash. The masked warrior vaults to the next roof along as Dimitri sets off in pursuit. '''Dimitri: '''Get back here! Rokku! '''To be continued Category:Stories Category:13th Madman Category:Obsidian Voyage